<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Castiel's Nightmare by LiraelClayr007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852198">Castiel's Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007'>LiraelClayr007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, End of the World, M/M, Poetry, cas dreams about dean keeping the mark, castiel's worst nightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For a time Dean carried the Mark of Cain, and needed to feed it with blood. Angel's don't necessarily sleep, but sometimes they do dream...</p>
<p>Here is Castiel's worst nightmare.</p>
<p>..a dean/cas poem..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Castiel's Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There is something I didn't want to tag because it's kind of spoilery, but it might be triggery too, so I'll put it in the end notes. If you wanna check it out before reading go ahead, I won't mind!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Incorruptible</b>: (adj)  not subject to death or decay; everlasting</p>
<p><i>Maybe you could fight the mark for years. Maybe centuries, like Cain did. But you cannot fight it forever. And when you finally turn–and you will turn–Sam, and everyone you know, everyone you love, they could be long dead. Everyone except me. I’m the one who will have to watch you murder the world. So if there’s even a small chance that we can save you, I won’t let you walk out of this room.</i> –Castiel, to Dean</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He can almost remember.</p>
<p>Long stretches of abandoned highway,<br/>
a wreck of a building with “pie”<br/>
painted on the brick in faded blue letters,<br/>
a scrap of fabric with crisscrossing colors.<br/>
These things tug at him,<br/>
begging,<br/>
pleading.<br/>
But in the end it’s<br/>
nothing. Just an itch<br/>
he refuses to scratch.<br/>
All that matters is<br/>
the pain.<br/>
The anger.</p>
<p>The blood.</p>
<p>The...angel?</p>
<p>There’s an angel<br/>
standing in front of him,<br/>
too close, always too close.</p>
<p>Always?</p>
<p>This is a spike in his head,<br/>
a memory that won’t be denied.</p>
<p><i>Cas</i>, he rasps,<br/>
his voice harsh with disuse.</p>
<p>And with that one word–<br/>
with that nondescript trenchcoat–<br/>
with those everblue eyes–<br/>
everything comes rushing back.</p>
<p>He falls to his knees,<br/>
clutches the Mark,<br/>
curls in on himself.</p>
<p><i>Why?</i> The angel burns<br/>
his eyes, burns his<br/>
arm, burns his tattered soul.</p>
<p>
  <i>Why Cas? It hurts.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Because you need to remember.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cas hates the lie.</p>
<p>He knows it isn’t a<br/>
true lie, not<br/>
exactly.<br/>
Dean made him<br/>
promise–<br/>
all those centuries ago–<br/>
to never let him<br/>
forget.</p>
<p>
  <i>Don’t let me be lost forever,</i><br/>
<i>Cas. Don’t let me forget</i><br/>
<i>Sam. Or</i><br/>
<i>you.</i>
</p>
<p>But Cas follows Dean,<br/>
snapping him back to<br/>
reality–<br/>
time and again–<br/>
because he<br/>
can’t<br/>
let<br/>
go. </p>
<p>They are the only ones left.<br/>
Dean killed the world.<br/>
The monsters Dean fights?<br/>
All construct of his<br/>
mind. He sees<br/>
only<br/>
what he wants<br/>
to see. Most of the world<br/>
around them is<br/>
dust. </p>
<p>Dean killed the world.<br/>
But Cas,<br/>
he stays.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>possible triggers:</p>
<p>It's the literal end of the world: everyone is gone. It isn't stated that Dean killed Sam (and I honestly don't believe that even the Mark could make him do that!!) but he's dead just the same. BUT...this is only a dream, so Sam is happy (and with Eileen, in my head anyway!) so don't worry too much. :)</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Supernatural Creations Challenge, February 2020</p>
<p>Prompt: Incorruptible</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>